


I started my life when you knocked on the door, found something inside I didn't dare to ignore

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Diving so deep, F/M, I love TC, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Sensation Play, Sex Games, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, i touch myself, master Tim - Freeform, masturbating alone, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I actually woke up in the middle of the night and had this whole fic already written down in my brain.Sometimes it's good to be alive.





	I started my life when you knocked on the door, found something inside I didn't dare to ignore

**Author's Note:**

> I actually woke up in the middle of the night and had this whole fic already written down in my brain.  
> Sometimes it's good to be alive.

Your eyes popped open and your heart was beating faster than normal. A beautiful, sexy dream had awoken you and you moaned quietly as you stretched your dormant body. Feeling the thrill spread through you.

You dreamt that Tim had pinned you down by your wrists on your stomach and his lips graced that special place between your ear, that place he knew drove you crazy when he kissed. And he had whispered in that teasing way he did sometimes, asking you if you were a good girl or if he needed to discipline you. Murmuring in that low, husky, pussydripping way that made you trembled all over.  
Just as his hand were about to venture out in between your legs, you had woken up.

Feeling somewhat cheated of the experience at first, but remembered you could have it any time you wanted. And you wanted it. Now.  
You reached for Tim on your left, but he wasn't in bed, so you moaned in discontent and contemplated the idea of leaving your warm spot and search for him. You ached for him.

Your hand brushed against your lower abdomen and a jolt rushed through your body. You could take care of this yourself. It didn't occur to you since you hadn't had the need to masturbate much lately since Tim was in your life - he always took care of that for you.

Slowly you parted your legs and massaged your stomach, running your hand in circles and pretended it was Tim's hands and your body goose bumped over it. You kneaded your breast as you closed your eyes, mumbling Tim's name and licking your lips.

Your heart sped up and your cheeks flushed. Feeling somewhat naughty for indulging in your whim, but it felt so good. You didn't want to stop.

Your fingers slowly parted your folds and you were sopping wet. Swirling your fingers around, your hips bucked and you grunted, penetrating yourself as you sucked air through your teeth, moaning his name again. Rubbing your clit up and down, you squirmed when you started to climax, licking your dry lips as you grinded your hips. Fantasising about Tim's big hands and his tongue dancing around your nipples supplied you instant relief and you cried out when you came under the comfort of your fluffy blanket.

Sighing contently as you came down from your high and the aftermath of your orgasm, you stretched, feeling fairly satisfied. But you still wished Tim was the one who took you there.  
You rolled over and at the same time, you heard him walking through the hall towards the bedroom. You bit your lip and felt very giddy, giggling playfully as he entered the room.

"Good morning, love" he said and crawled up the bed. Kissing your forehead.

"Hey" you said and smiled mischievous.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you before, you were sleeping so peacefully"

"Oh"

He caressed your cheek and gazed at you with such love. He smiled and dipped his head down, trailing kisses from your shoulder down your arm, nuzzled your hand on his nose and nibbled your palm.  
Opening his eyes in surprise as he felt that familiar scent as you hid your face behind the covers, giggling gleefully. His eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed your hand, inhaling before he put your fingers in his mouth, sucking and biting gently.

"What have you been up to?" he asked with an impish smile.

"I woke up and you weren't here" you said "So I had to take care of business myself"

"Well" he said as he closed his eyes, placing your hand on his cheek and snuggled it to his face. "You know that's my line of work"

He opened his eyes, looking at you as he slowly reached under the covers. Rubbing between your legs.

"No panties either?" he snickered.


End file.
